


Service Station

by applesandpears



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applesandpears/pseuds/applesandpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't necessarily poor transport, but perhaps bad luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Service Station

_  
**Service Station - Glee**   
_   


**Title:**   Service Station  
 **Rating** : T  
 **Word Count** : ~200  
 **Pairing:** Rachel/Emma, if you squint, and mentioned Brittany/Santana  
 **Summary:** It wasn't necessarily poor transport, but perhaps bad luck.  
 **A/N:** For [](http://gleeverse.livejournal.com/profile)[**gleeverse**](http://gleeverse.livejournal.com/)'s  Beiste's Bingo Blitz

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/megg_mogg/pic/0001rd62/)  
 

Rachel frowned at her hot chocolate, legs squeezed together. The silence contrasting to the previous ranting bursting from her lips. Quinn had snapped in an unjustifiably rude manner, but Emma _was_ looking stressed.

Meaning, she was nearly hyperventilating.

If Rachel wasn’t in the foul mood she was in, the shorter girl would have gone to comfort the ginger woman. Well, that and her eyes were just as important as her nose and Mr Schue was being unnecessarily animated in his perving.

Or, at least that’s what she’d told Finn, not quite in those words, but still. Uhg, Mr Schue was clearly trying to help, though he was managing the opposite, as usual. Unproductive man.

They could be using this time to go over their schedule for regionals which was quite urgent. Well, they would be if they ever, like, got there, anyway; Sue’s hiding of the money meant they had been restricted in their options for transport and now they were stranded in a dingy service station. Two hours from their destination with an unhelpful coach driver, an anxiety ridden counsellor, and a teacher – who admittedly had bought them drinks – without a back-up plan or functional women’s bathrooms; they’d been allowed to use the men’s but Santana and Brittany had disappeared some time ago and she wasn’t about to scar her eyes like that.

 


End file.
